I don't think you know what pain is
by BedtimeStory
Summary: HGSS Hermione is forced to...well seduce our dear Severus.But there is so much more depending on it.marriage,withard oath and a lot of trouble
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing...It's all the wonderful work of JKR..

_**I don't think you know what pain is...**_

First of all...excuse my bad english...it's only my second foreign language..but well I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless.

_**Chapter one**_

"Ronald Weasley ...HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione yelled,tears running down hey red cheeks.

Ron was speechless... not because he was that moved by her ...er...little outburst..-rather because of the reason that he was lying on the floor, his hands holding his stomach which already ached of laughing...

"You fucking prat!You tricked me into that damned magical bound!How am I supposed to get out of this!"

She was furious...Ron better feared for his life.Well at least he calmed down a bit ,a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I mean,Mione...who is the prat?Who cheated on me with that Krum boy?Huh?Well,seems almost like you deserved it."

A porcelain vase shattered next to his head.The grin on Ron's face disappeared.

"Who do you think you are,to talk to me like...like...THAT!"She burried her face in her hands and cried loud.Such a mess.How could Ron do that to her...

The last hours came up to her mind...

_She had been in the Gryffindor common room.Ron had been mad as it was standard for the last weeks.Since she had been "caught" with Viktor Krum in the Leaky Cauldron.She hadn't been attracted to Vitkor Krum at all,but tell that Ron.He had been furious-shouting and screeaming at her for over two hours.In the manner of a true drama queen he had told her that she had broken his heart.No chance of healing.Since they both had left separated on that day, he had been- as already said-in a very bad mood._

_Well,she had been in the common room as Ron arrived,sitting down next to her but ignoring her completley._

_Hermione had sighed._

"_Ron...I ll do everything you wish me to do..but please...talk to me again!"_

_Ron s eyes had narrowed and he had had a very odd look on his face before he'd smiled deadly showing his white teeth._

"_So...you ll do everything I want you to do, if I forgive you cheating on me?"_

_Hermione had gotten angry again..._

"_There s nothing between me and Viktor...and never will be." she had hissed in a deadly low voice._

_Ron had touched her lips with his fingers to silence her..._

"_Well,I accept your suggestion.But I want you to make an oath..From now on you have one year to fulfill your little "mission"...Are you ready to do this...I mean trusting me and making the oath ,even if you do not know what is waiting for you?This won't be easy Hermione.And maybe you ll think that you prefer the trip to Azkaban which awaits you if you break the oath.I don't know if you can do this.But at least you re forced to try.Otherwise our icy friends-the dementors are waiting for you.And Darling...please be honest...you do not want to lose your soul.These monsters take whatever they can get." he had teased her."very well then...are you ready for a little challenge?"_

_A diabolic smirk had flashed over his face._

_She remembered feeling very uncomfortable...but well she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she hadn't had agreed._

_She had lifted her wand and pointed on Ron's._

"_Since when are you so evil?"_

"_your credit."_

"_Well Ronald Weasley I am not afraid.I ve faced Voldemort...so what shall make me fear more than that?...may it as it be...I agree and I swear by all of my heart that I will try to fulfill the task you prepared for me.Otherwise I'll accept the fate which awaits me."_

_An enormous white light had flashed through the whole room, until it had left both of them in darkness._

_"How very brave of you" had whispered not trying to hide the irony _

"_So what is it,what you want me to do?"_

_She had asked him..feeling a nightmare coming up to her._

"_Well I know that you had a little crush on a certain Mister Snape..(he grinned evil)in our 4th year."_

"_This is NOT true!"I had hissed._

"_Oh!Well that makes it even more uncomfortable for you, my dear.Okay...hold on tight..._

_I want you..Miss Hermione Granger...to marry Professor Severus Snape._

_She had been stunned.That could'nt be true._

"_RON!" She had whispered.." do you know what you force me to do?You just let me make a wizard oath.I can't get back."_

"_I know that"_

"_You...YOU KNOW THAT!YOU DAMNED FUCKING PAIN IN THE ARSE!WHAT HAVE YA DONE?ARE YOU MAD?I CAN'T MARRY SNAPE...OR EVEN TRY...HE S MY DAMNED FUCKING TEACHER!"_

"_Well that's your problem...I just want you to suffer as I did."_

"_Ah come on..shut the fuck up!You don't have the slightest idea of suffering..Where have ya been as Voldemort got me...you ran for ya mommy!"_

The door swang open and got her attention again.Harry and Ginny entered.

The view of the two let Hermione burst out in tears again.

Harry alarmed as he was sat next to her imediately.

"Hermione...hush...what is it...what's bothering you?"he whispered..concern in his eyes...

"ASK HIM" she cried in tears and pointed on Ron.

Harry looked up to him.

"She made a wizard oath..that'S all."he sounded almost bored.

"yeah,but only because otherwise you would'nt have talked to me again...you almost forced me to.."

"Yeah but Hermione...what did he want you to do..It can't be that bad...I mean..Ron is your friend,are you?" He looked up to Ron.He did not answer.

"NOT THAT BAD?" she yelled...

"Losing your mind in Azkaban or marry Snape...what would you prefer?" she hissed and stood up and ran away,leaving a confused and shocked Harry and Ginny behind.

Hermione ran through the corridors and bumped into something black...something _big_ black .Something that smelled of fresh herbs...-intoxicating.

She looked up to see a very angry Professor Snape.

"I...I...Iam really sorry Sir...it wasn't my intention to..."

"Stop it!" he hissed in his deep velvet voice.

She did not dare to look up in his eyes again.Okay..Ron wasn't that wrong suspecting her of having a little crush on Snape.But she would never admit that.

She wanted to leave but Snape took a step to the right side and stood in her way again,an odd look on his face.

She didn't know what to say.

'Oh gosh he will NEVER marry.And certainly not me.The nasty little Miss know it all-I ll end up in Azkaban!'

"Damn him!" I whispered in my rising anger at a certain Ronald-Im gonna kill you-Weasley!

"Pardon me-What did you just say?" Snape asked in a sharp voice.

"Er nothing---nothing...I ll go now Sir.."

She tried to leave again...but the voice of her snarky Potions Professor stopped her once more.

"Miss Granger...one moment please..."

"Yes Sir?..." She looked down on her feet,wondering what it was this time.

"Are you...er..okay?"

She looked up to him in surprise...

Then she remembered the traces of tears on her cheeks and her red eyes..

"Oh yes-...I am fine..thank you..."

She tried to get some lose hair to cover her face...

His view rested another moment on her but obviously he decided to let it rest for now...

"Very well then.I just wanted to make sure that you wont miss the potions class.I am afraid Longbottom would have killed us already ,if you wouldn't be there to help him to avoid these massacres.Good afternoon Miss Granger."

He turned on his toe and left as dramatic as usualy

Leaving a confused Hermione Granger,wondering if the snarky potions master had just mada a compliment.

* * *

_Okay...I know Ron is quite evil in this story...but you ll see why he turns out like that in later chapters..but only if you want me to go on.._

_Excuse my terrible english again.._

_good night_

_Bedtime Story_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know,this took a while...but I really did my best.Thank you so much for the reviews.You can not imagine how encouraging that is.._**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Hermione sat on her bed,her face burried in her hands.What the hell had she been thining to make such a damned oath.How could she make this man her own?

She needed a plan right now.

She looked up when she heard someone slamming the door to the dormery...

"Oh Ginny..." she said, a sad expression on her face.

Ginny sat next to Hermione,quite alarmed to be honest.

"Hermione dear, do you feel better?" she asked softly.

"Huh?Are you kidding?I have to marry Snape...did you hear that -SNAPE.Greasy,evil bat alias the Potions Master."

Ginny grinned at her..

"My my Hermione...who do you think you are fooling?I know that youve liked "Mister so dark and sexy" for a while now."

Hermione blushed in a very dark shade of pink.

"Well well,after we made that point clear,we need to take care of the important things-how to seduce Severus-I hate women-Snape."

Hermiones eyes grow wide.

"We?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mione...did you really think I would leave you alone with a task of that caliber?I even convinced Harry to join the cause.Well,he didn't take it quite well beause it is Snape.Nonetheless he is quite angry with Ron-as I am by the way-and he promised to help you."

The bushy haired witch threw her arms around her friends neck into a deep embrance.

"Thank you so much!" she sniffled."you must think I ve gone completley soft and whiney,but this seems all so hopeless.

"I know,I know.Now,are you ready to fight?"

Mione nodded.

"Very well then.There are three important steps.First is-sexual attraction.He needs to recognize your body to value your mind and soul-the second step.Don't take it wrong-you need to attract him,otherwise he'll only see the little know it all in you.And lust but not least...out of your well earned respect,there will grow love-and da da da daaaaaaa...you ll be Hermione Snape.If it is that what you wish."

Hermione smiled lightly.

"I don't really have a choice,have I?"

Ginny nodded in resignation.They burst out in laughter...

"Fact is,that we need to change your look and your whole appearance.He mustn't see you as a girl,a Gryffindor no less.You need to behave like a woman.Some sort of Slytherin lady."

Hermione stood up and she be a women?Thanks to the time turner she was already 18.But a grown up lady?Intellectual she was far ahead,but she had no experience with classy clothes or other "adult stuff".She would never be a Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny looked up to her.

"I know what you are thinking.Let me tell you this,you don't have to stop being Hermione.No!Far from it!You just have to learn to tap your full potential.And we will start right now!"

"W.. ww what now?" stumbled Hermione.

"Exactly.You only have one year.Do you want to end up in Azkaban?N-O!D

So let's get to work."

Ginny opened Hermiones cabinet and threw all her clothes on the floor.

"Hell Ginny!What the fuck do you think you re doing?"

"At least you got your old vocabulary back." Ginny grinned evil.

"I'll have to stop talking like that if I want to be a lady."

"Gosh no,Hermione.You just have to hold it back until the right moment.On some occasions men like strong language."

"Oh my goodness.You are such a pervert Ginevra Weasley."

"Thanks,my dear.Thanks."

"Oh Circe!What is that?" Ginny hold up a black leather skirt.

"Oh these...it's too tight.I ould never wear it in public."

"Oh you WILL!" Ginny threw them up to Hermione.

"Mione,have you some black high heels or pumps?"

"Ginny?What are you up to?I don't want to look like a domina!"

"Oh you won't.You will look like a member of the royal family!"-silence-"Well,perhaps with a slight gothic touch" she added grinning diabolicaly.

Not an hour later ,Hermione stood in front of the mirror,admiring her new look.

She was wearing a-okay perhaps a slight too tight to be appropriate knee long leather skirt,black pumps and an also very tight black shirt.

Ginny had tamed the hair which fell in silky waves around her shoulders.

She walso had a light make up.Nothing that would destroy her natural beauty,but her eyes were accentuated by a deep black mascara.

"My my...you look-wicked!"

They laughed out loud.

"Oh Ginny,this look is really quite new for me,but somehow I like it!"

"It suits you.Okay,listen to me Hermione.We will have dinner now,down in the great hall.Probably people will stare at you.Don't bother!And for Snape-no matter what he says to you-stay polite but don't say more than necessary.You have to be friendly but incurious.And for pete's sake DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING!Okay?"

Hermione nodded,a self confident expression on her face.

"Are you ready to give him a lesson."

Silence...

"You have to say YES?" hissed Ginny.

"Y..yes.."

"Loud and clear!"

"YES!Im ready to teach him a lesson...Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Am I sexy?"

"No.You are a poor copy of moaning myrtle."

Hermione threw a pillow after her.

"I hate you.Do you know that?"

"I know...let's get downstairs"

* * *

_Okay..I hope you liked it...excuse my english again.This is really quite hard for me.But I do my best.If there are any wishes or things you want me to do better,the please tell me_

_love_

_BedtimeStory_


End file.
